


Young Love

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kataras and Aangs anniversary, Siblings, Teenagers, Young Adults, Young Love, dont know what to tag for this really..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Avatar Aang and his wife Katara's anniversary. It is being held at the Beifong Mansion by Toph..Tenzin and Lin have just started talking when his siblings spot them and join in on the conversation. (Sorry for sucky summary..might make this into a story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> ....Lin and Tenzin are still teenagers while Tenzin's siblings are both in their 20s..This is Fanart. It was created using the Games of Thrones Scene Maker on dolldivine.com.

Lin and Tenzin talking.

Kya and Bumi appearing out of no where and seeing Tenzin talking to Lin. Bumi wants to go tease Tenzin and Kya goes along with him, hoping to stop Bumi from embarrassing their brother to much.

All of the siblings and Lin talking, enjoying themselves despite Bumi causing Tenzin to get embarrassed and blush a lot.


End file.
